


One More Time

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Shane and Ryan are broken up. Ryan knows this. He just craves more.





	One More Time

Going to high school with your ex was as hellish as you can imagine it to be.

Everywhere Ryan turned, it seemed Shane was there, laughing with his friends or sitting beside him in his classes because their algebra and history teacher thought they “worked well together” at the start of the term. Worse still, Shane wasn’t jumping through hoops to ignore him like Ryan was. Instead, he was distantly friendly, saying hello when they inevitably bumped into each other in the halls and going as far as to congratulate Ryan when his basketball team won.

Giving Shane the cold shoulder made Ryan feel like the bad guy, which was ridiculous. After all, _he_ wasn’t the one who decided to break up. _He_ wasn’t the one who couldn’t even bother to end it face-to-face. _He_ wasn’t the one who immediately moved on, as if he was just waiting for the right moment to end it all.

And _he_ wasn’t the one to have the audacity to pretend to be shocked when he got ignored.

Someone nudged him, bringing him back to the present.

“Hey,” Shane murmured, staring straight ahead, “if you doze off too obviously, you’ll be called on. I know you don’t know shit about history, so try not to paint yourself a target on your head.”

“Sure,” Ryan replied, voice clipped. He paused, before continuing, “Thanks.”

When Shane’s gaze flickered over to him curiously, Ryan resolved to scribbling random notes in his book. After all, Ryan needed to at least attempt to keep his grades up if he wanted to remain on the team. If only history wasn’t impossible to pass without Shane…

The shrill ring of the bell ignited a Pavlovian response in Ryan to _get the fuck out of there._ He had been caught with Shane alone quite a few times since the breakup, and each time was awkward and incredibly passive-aggressive. So, he pushed his chair back, wincing as it scraped against marble, and shoved his notebook and pen into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He was about to step out of the doorway when someone grabbed his shoulder.

The warm and ridiculously large hand gave away who this “someone” was.

“What do you want, Shane?” Ryan snapped, brief moment of friendship long forgotten. He needed to get to practice – Steven would kill him if he was late because he was talking to Shane. Actually, Steven would kill him if he was on time and talked to Shane. It was a best friend obligation.

“Woah, easy there little guy. I was going to ask if you wanted my history notes. You seemed out of it today,” Shane commented.

Ryan frowned up at the other. _Did he really not…?_ He searched Shane’s face, but the concern etched onto it only infuriated Ryan more. He knew Shane didn’t really care, so what was his objective?

“Yeah, well, I have a lot to think about,” he finally replied, rolling his shoulder to dislodge Shane’s hand. He turned his back on him and took a couple of steps into the nearly empty hallway.

“What’s your problem?!” Shane called after him. Ryan paused. “I try to be nice to you even though you’ve been acting like I don’t exist recently, and you don’t _care._ I thought things were going _great,_ and the next thing I know Steven’s yelling at me and apparently we’re broken up, and even Andrew’s pissed at me. Look, whatever you’re going through, I get it – you need space or time or whatever, it’s fine with me. What I don’t get is why you _insist_ on antagonising me and-“

_“Are you fucking kidding me?”_ Ryan seethed. His fists were clenched at his sides as his small frame trembled violently. He turned to glare at Shane. “ _You’re_ the one who broke up with _me._ Remember? October 23rd, _two weeks_ before our one year and _you_ text _me_ that it’s over. No explanation, no nothing. Just that it’s over between us and you don’t want to see me anymore.” The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

The event was still fresh in his mind. Ryan could almost picture himself shaking as he kept re-reading the message, not truly believing it until Steven came over and shook Ryan out of it. He had taken the phone out of Ryan’s hand and texted back on Ryan’s behalf before blocking Shane’s number, all the while Ryan had his hands in his hair, mussing it up in the way he only did when he was truly distressed.

Now, he was having to restrain himself from pulling at his hair again as he tried to figure out what Shane was playing at.

“What?” Shane scoffed. “October 23rd – I was camping with no service. I left my phone at home. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“What are _you_ talking about?” Ryan asked, eyebrows furrowed. “You sent the text!”

“No, I didn’t, you’re just being dumb as usual-“

In Ryan’s defence, he was impulsive by nature and there was only one way of getting Shane to shut up when he was pissing him off. Also, he really fucking missed kissing Shane, okay?

So maybe that was why he was currently pressing Shane against the lockers, mouths moving fervently against each other, eyes squeezed shut and pants echoing down the desolate school.

“This is the last time we cut each other off before getting the full explanation,” Ryan asserted, before leaning up on his toes for another kiss.

“Then hit me, baby,” Shane smirked, bending his neck down and pulling Ryan up.

Under normal circumstances, Ryan would’ve whacked him before saying something along the lines of _“Did you just reference Britney?”_ Instead, he huffed out a laugh, then murmured “Gladly” as he closed the gap between their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> For the BuzzFeed Challenge on Tumblr. My Tumblr is @shanemagej.


End file.
